


Swimming For Compliments

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hook-Up, Lifeguard McCree, Swimming, Vaginal Sex, jesse is thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: You wanted to go for a quick dip in the pool, but unfortunately for you, the hot lifeguard made it hard for you to cool down.





	Swimming For Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Summer may be over but my thirst for McCree is year long. So here's a lifeguard fic because honestly? I was thirsty. I did add a few subtle changes to the skin, though, such as body hair and all that because boy do I love a hairy McCree. Anyway, enjoy this.

It was uncomfortably hot out and you were tired of it. Your apartment had an air conditioner but it never felt like enough to cool you down. You were sprawled haphazardly on your couch, limbs spread out far to try and cool off, your tall glass of water on the table already getting warm. You could really go for a swim right now, but there were no nearby lakes or rivers, so that was out of the question. 

But wait, wasn't there a new public pool that just opened? Public pools weren't your favourite. Far too many screaming babies and whining children and old men in speedos, but you really _really_ needed to get into water or you were pretty sure you would die of heat stroke. So the public pool it was. 

You reluctantly stood up, grabbing the necessary things for a pool trip. You had a nice bikini with a fashionable little skirt wrap that matched, and you threw a shirt on over top so you weren't walking around half naked. You looked for your favourite towel, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a water bottle, threw some sandals on and were out the door. 

The pool was how you expected it to be: loud, with children. The bright blue water was filled with families having fun, and luckily for you, you didn't spot any old men wearing very uncomfortably small bathing suits. You only planned on going in for a quick dip to cool off since you were by yourself, but maybe a bit of sunbathing wouldn't be too bad. It was good to get out into the sun every now and then instead of staying cooped up in your apartment avoiding human interaction. 

You found an empty chair and threw your towel, water bottle, shoes, and little skirt onto it before getting into the pool for a dip. You eased yourself into the pool, trying your best to avoid the many splashes from ecstatic children. You couldn’t really get mad at them since they were having fun, but you would enjoy yourself more if you could just relax by yourself in the pool, but you take when you can get, and for now, that was a crowded pool.

The water wasn’t very _cold_ since a public pool isn’t really known for having nice, cold water as much as it was as some kind of social place, which was fair. You swam around the best you could, trying to avoid getting in the way of the children enjoying themselves.

It was nice! A lot nicer than you might have expected when you were on your way there. The sun was shining and everyone was having fun. You were getting sufficiently cooled, until you spotted something, or more so, _someone_.

Who you saw was probably one of the _hottest_ lifeguards--no, the hottest person--that you had ever seen. He was chilling out in the little designated lifeguard seat near the deep end of the pool, it was pretty much just a lawn chair instead of those tall ones that you saw in movies. You weren’t actually sure if lifeguards ever sat in those huge chairs. He looked comfortable, lounging back with a rather tropical looking towel draped over his shoulders, straw hat and red sunglasses that exactly matched the colour of his shorts. In one hand, he had a popsicle that he was tending to quite often considering the heat, it was melting pretty quickly. 

You suddenly felt like the water was a lot warmer after seeing him. 

Taking a closer look, you noticed dyed blonde hair, the natural dark brown growing roots peeking out from underneath the hat, and to top the whole thing off, he was buff as all hell and _hairy_. You swore that you felt your soul leave your body and you hoped to God that he wouldn’t catch you gawking at him. He seemed focused on watching the pool-goers, obviously not wanting them to drown. That was his job. You nearly considered pretending to drown just to feel those huge arms grapple you out of the water and perform mouth to mouth on you, maybe you could slip a little tongue…

You shook your head, stopping yourself from letting this get weird. He was just some random lifeguard at the public pool who happened to be painfully attractive. It...wouldn’t hurt to maybe go say hi or something, right? Would it be weird to try and chat up the lifeguard? You waded in the deep end of the pool, very subtly swimming closer to him. Maybe just...a small greeting. You could mention how it was your first time at the new pool or something to start a conversation. You started to get nervous, realizing you had a hard time starting conversations with strangers, _especially_ hot strangers. You noticed him briefly turn his head in your direction, obviously noticing you before he went back to surveying the rest of the pool. He sucked on the popsicle and you saw his tongue swirl around it. This was too much. 

You finally built up the courage, swimming over to the edge of the pool. You propped your elbows up onto the edge and pulled yourself up a bit, turning your head to both sides before looking up at the...very attractive man. You swallowed, licking your lips before finally bringing yourself to speak. 

“Hi there!” You said, rather enthusiastic. You had to raise your voice quite a bit so he could hear you over the rest of the people at the pool talking or screaming and splashing around. 

He turned his head back to you, popsicle still in his mouth. He sucked on it and pulled it out. You noticed he was almost done with it, and you very suddenly wanted a popsicle as well. Would it be weird to ask if he had the other half that he might want to share?

“Howdy.” He greeted back and _fuck_ , his voice. It was deep and rich and had the most lovely of southern accents. You had to try to keep yourself contained and not squeal with delight at the sound of him. 

“How uh...how’s it going?” You asked, squinting at him thanks to the sun being to your side, making it hard to see. You wish you brought your sunglasses into the pool with you. To compensate, you brought a hand up to rest against your forehead and shield your eyes, glad to be able to at least kind of look at him better.

“It’s goin’.” He responded, turning his attention back to the rest of the pool. Obviously, he was just trying to do his job, but you wanted to keep talking. It wouldn’t hurt to chat a bit, right? 

“Good.” You nodded, looking around the pool as you tried to think of a conversation topic, you couldn’t let it end here. “So uh, how long have you been a lifeguard?” You asked, giving him a chance to maybe talk about himself a bit so you could learn about him more. 

“Oh, a few years now.” He said, sticking the popsicle back into his mouth so it wouldn’t melt some more. He seemed to bite off the rest of it and kept the stick in his mouth, sucking on it subtly, moving it to the other side of his mouth. You couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. “I didn’t expect it to actually get me a job, but hey, can’t complain about gettin’ paid.” He shrugged, looking back down to you again. 

You nodded, chewing on your bottom lip. You were already running out of things to talk about and you started to panic in your head. You couldn’t let it all end just now. His gaze still seemed to be directed at you. You couldn’t see his eyes behind his glasses but you could feel his stare on you and it made you get a little flustered. You couldn’t read his face at all. He moved the popsicle stick to the other side of his mouth again and you caught another glance at his tongue moving around. 

“It seems like decent work.” You finally said, looking in a different direction for the time being so you didn’t get too embarrassed. “I’m sure you don’t really need to like...actually save too many people, huh?”

“Not too often, no, so that’s a plus. I don’t really want anyone dyin’ in the pool. It’d probably make us lose some business.” He said with a sigh. He crossed his ankles and scratched at his hairy chest and you had the sudden urge to hop up and run your fingers through it. You very much wanted to touch him, but obviously you knew better than to climb all over hot strangers at a public pool, or anywhere for that matter. 

“Ah, yeah, that makes sense.” You nodded, scratching the back of your head. Your face was hot and you hoped it wasn’t obvious that you were blushing. One could assume it was just from the hot weather. You were about to open your mouth to keep the conversation going, but your new friend started to talk instead. 

“Now, no offense to ya sweetheart, but it's pretty important that I keep a good watch on the pool. So, maybe you can come back after hours and we can chat some more.” He said, pulling down his sunglasses so he could look at you over top of them. The whole over-the-glasses look absolutely _killed_ you, and also the pet name. Usually you weren’t too fond of strangers calling you that, but it was a little different since you were uncomfortably thirsty for this stranger.

“I-I...uh, yeah, sorry. Are you sure?” You asked, finding his idea a little strange, but it was a sign that he liked you at least a little bit and somehow found you interesting enough to want to keep talking to you. 

“Uh huh, I am. We close at 8, and I’m guessin’ you’re not gonna stay here for that long, so if ya wanna, you can just hang out right outside the gate at around 8:15 or somethin’, then we can talk some more.” He explained, raising a thick eyebrow. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah okay.” You nodded, giving him a small, but kind of nervous, smile. “I’ll see you then.” 

“Catch ya later, darlin’.” He said, giving you a small nod before pushing his sunglasses back up and putting his focus back onto the rest of the pool, actually doing his job. Luckily, there was no screaming that seemed out of place, so there was a good chance that no one drowned while you two were chatting. 

You started to wonder what he wanted to talk to you about after hours. It seemed weird that he would want you to come back to talk after only really having an awkward conversation for a few minutes, but you couldn’t really complain. Maybe it was some kind of love at first sight thing where he saw you and was instantly enamoured and absolutely needed to see you again. It sounded dumb, of course, but you could always dream. You spent a little more time in the pool before heading home, constantly thinking about the cute lifeguard and what kind of things you might chat about that evening. 

\----------

You were playing nervously with the hem of your skirt as you waited outside the fence of the pool. You ended up staying at the pool for a little longer before doing a bit of sunbathing, having to try very hard to not to constantly stare at the cute lifeguard. You wanted to seem interested, not weirdly obsessed, even if you ended up kind of being that way. After doing that you went back home to change into some actual clothes just in case he wanted to take you somewhere, but you still had you bikini underneath. You liked to be prepared.You chose a nice skirt and a slightly revealing top, but nothing too obvious. 

You heard movement on the other side of the fence and sighed, assuming that was him. After a minute or two of waiting, the gate opened, and there he was. He was the same as you saw him early, except he seemed to have ditched his towel, and his sunglasses were on the top of his hat. He greeted you with a soft smile. 

“Hey there, good to see ya again.” He said, moving out of the way to let you in. You felt very special being in the pool area after it was closed. There was something peaceful about the emptiness and how still the water was. It was strangely romantic. If you wanted, you could have the pool all to yourself, and that idea sounded appealing. You weren’t sure exactly what you were going to do, but you kept thinking about going for a swim.

That is, until your new friend grabbed you by the wrist and started to pull you to walk. You followed him and noted that he was taking you over to the small shack in the corner where you assumed they kept some pool supplies. The urgent slap of his flip flops against the concrete almost made you giggle, but you stayed quiet. You guessed that he wanted to do the talking somewhere more private, but obviously your mind was wandering to other places. Though, the chances of those other things happening were incredibly slim. 

Or...that was what you thought. You hardly had time to take in the surroundings of the tiny shack before the door was shut and you were pinned against the wall. The only light in the small structure was currently coming the tiny window on the far wall. 

You gasped out in shock as his hard body pressed against you and his hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, and his lips smashed against yours with a groan. You almost wanted to pull away, but you couldn’t deny that you definitely thought about this happening a little bit on your way home from the pool. You had a bad habit of getting attached really quickly, even when it was just the cute lifeguard from the pool. 

It looks like he apparently had the same thoughts as you did, though. 

You pressed into him eagerly, making sure to let him know that you definitely liked this and wanted more of him. You loved how bold he was, getting straight to business as soon as you were in a private location. It was a big risk on his end, but he easily dove right in. 

The kiss was heated and a sloppy out of desperation, teeth occasionally clicking together as the small shack was filled with the wet sounds of your lips and tongues making repetitive contact, often tied with soft groans and desperate breaths. You cautiously brought a leg up to wrap around his waist and he took that as a sign to move in closer, his groin rubbing up against yours. 

You moaned into his mouth and he bit onto your bottom lip gently, groaning right back as his hips started to move gently against you, things getting heated quickly between the two of you. You could hardly believe that this was actually happening to you, and it seemed unreal and little cliche that the cute, buff lifeguard was just as thirsty for you as you were for him, and he took the first opportunity with both of you alone to just take you where you were standing. 

You weren’t complaining though. 

He pulled away, both of you panting desperately as you really took in the situation. 

“I’m glad we had the same idea here.” He grunted, sounding a little out of breath as he panted softly. He was still pressed against your body, his rough chest hair rubbing up against your partially exposed chest. The feeling was lovely in comparison to your smooth skin, and you wanted to feel him rub all over you. 

“Uh, yeah. I didn’t really expect this to happen.” You said with a bit of a nod out of bemusement. “But I’m not saying we shouldn’t keep going.” 

"Thank God, because I sure as hell don't wanna stop." He said before diving back in with a rather enthusiastic moan. Your lips smashed together for a moment before he was already dragging his tongue along your lips, asking for entry into your mouth. You let him in, letting out a small moan as your tongues tangled and you pressed into him, pulling him as close as possible with one of your legs. 

He was touchy for sure, but you couldn't complain at the feeling of those large, warm hands wandering all over your body, sliding under your shirt and touching your heated skin. He seemed to like taking what he wanted and you didn't care because damn, you wanted him to. His hands were now cupping your breasts through your bikini that you kept on just in case you were going to do some swimming, but it didn't really look like that's what your new friend had planned for the two of you.

You both parted for hardly a second to pull your shirt over your head and onto the floor. His hands were on you again, slipping underneath the bikini to feel your nipples as they hardened to peaks. That wasn't the only thing getting hard, though, and you could feel the impressive bulge poking at you through the thin swim shorts that he had on and boy were you excited to get your hands on him. 

"God, yer pretty." He mumbled, dipping his head to get at your neck, sloppily kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. You tilted your head to accommodate for this, grinding your hips again to feel that half hard cock against you. You definitely wanted that in your mouth before the night was over, and you had a feeling that your friend wouldn't be able to refuse an offer like that. He seemed like the kind of guy who liked getting his dick sucked, and you would be more than happy to oblige.

He lifted the bikini up and your breasts bounced out. He caught them and ran the pads of his thumbs over the hardened nubs, moaning softly against your skin as he felt you. His body was hot against your mostly naked top half and you felt as though you could stay like this for hours with his hot, hairy body rubbing up against your otherwise smooth skin. The feelings shot straight down to your core and you couldn't help but moan softly, arching your back desperately to his touch. 

"Now, how far are ya willin' to take this with me, baby? Because I'll only go as far as ya want it." He said, biting down playfully at the junction of your neck and shoulder, pulling a small gasp from you. He pinched and tugged at your nipple as you mulled his offer over in your head. At this point, there was no point in playing shy with him since you assumed that you both wanted the same thing: 

"I want you to fuck me." You said, blunt and to the point. It was much different than usual, since you often found yourself acting shy when asked something like that, but something about this lifeguard really brought something wild out of you.

He moaned out loudly, pressing his hips into you. “Shit, honey. Right to the point, huh? I like that.” 

He pulled away from you and you whined as he stopped touching you, obviously eager to move on to something a little more intimate. He was about to reach down to probably palm at his own bulge but you beat him to it, hastily reaching a hand down to feeling the growing cock and--

Holy shit. 

“Holy shit.” You said, out loud this time. He was fully hard now, the thick outline of his cock pressing desperately against the now very tight fabric of his shorts. What you felt was definitely what you thought. Absolutely huge, and honestly, that was just how you liked it. What a coincidence that this super hot lifeguard who happened to be into you _also_ happened to be hung as all hell. This really was your lucky day. 

“W-woah, oh man sweetheart, you’re real eager there, huh?” He laughed, chewing on his bottom lip as you tried to stroke him through the fabric, gripping the thick shaft. Oh, you really wanted this. “Ya like what ya feel?” He asked, yearning for your touch as he reached down to start tugging down his shorts. 

“Hell yeah I do.” You whispered, letting go to let him do his thing. You licked your lips eagerly, watching him pull them down to let his cock bounce out and damn, it was much nicer out in the open. He let out a soft moan of relief and you grabbed for it instantly again. You took a step or two forward, backing him into the opposite wall. His back hit the concrete and you moved downwards, getting down onto your knees almost instantly once you had room. You had no idea what was coming over you but you were excited to see how well you could take him. 

“Jesus Christ.” He gasped as you pulled back his foreskin and took a shy lick of the head, moaning softly as you tasted the tangy pre-come that had collected on the tip. A hand instantly tangled into your hair for grounding, and for motivation as you let your eyes flutter shut to enjoy your job. His other hand came up to lazily cover his mouth, fingers splayed across the lower half of his face.

The lifeguard was moaning already as you swiftly took the head of his cock into your mouth, stretching your jaw to make room for the girth of it. It was pretty unrealistic, but you honestly couldn't complain. Sure, it may take a bit of work to get it into you, but you didn't care. That was the dream. A cock so thick that it's almost too much to handle.

He cursed under his breath, massaging your scalp as you pushed on and moaned around his cock as it filled your mouth. You felt him twitch in your mouth and you tried to force more into there, but there was no hope. There was no way in hell you could get that into your throat, so you didn't bother trying. You flattened your tongue and sucked hard, sliding back up the shaft and coming off with a dramatic pop. You brought your hand up to stroke what you couldn't reach with your hand as you almost instantly sank back down to earn a very nice moan from your lover. 

"Fuck, baby, this is a good look for ya. I can't lie when I say I was thinkin' about this after ya left. It kept my day mighty interestin'." He admitted, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched you take his cock once more, starting a slow rhythm to match up with your hand. 

You furrowed your brow, his words heating up your body. The fact that you were both thinking about getting into each other's pants after just meeting really made this little unexpected meet-up so much better. It was all feeling very cliche, but you didn't care since you were getting laid. 

You were enthusiastic in your blowjob, getting very into it with dramatic slurps and moans, noticing instantly that he loved that. This was starting to remind you of cheesy pornos that you liked to watch sometimes, and you started to think that this was all some kind of ruse in which you were getting filmed. You wouldn't complain if he was filming you, but the whole situation seemed like a set-up. It was kind of funny, but damn you were having a good time. 

Your jaw was starting to ache quickly, and you were getting hornier with every second that passed. You needed that to be inside of you, or at least _something_ to be inside of you. You came off the top with a pop again, stroking his cock quickly and making his hips jerk. 

"Shit, honey, you...you're good." He chuckled, playfully tugging on your hair. "But I bet yer gettin' real impatient, huh? Ya want this, don'tcha baby?" He cooed, reaching down to replace your hand, taking a much slower pace as he playfully tapped his cock against your cheek, smirking at your sudden surprise. You loved this way too much, it felt like all of your little fantasies were happening and you were truly living. You opened your mouth, inviting him to play around a little more. He took your hint, smacking the head of his cock against your tongue with a soft chuckle. 

He moaned again, letting go of your hair. "Alright then, get on up onto that table and I'll show ya what ol' Jesse can do."

You assumed that was his name. It suited him well. 

You nodded and did as he asked, shimmying out of your skirt while you were at it. You kept the bathing suit on to keep the whole pool and lifeguard thing going, since this was really what got you into it in the first place. There was no harm in continuing the theme. You spread your thighs eagerly for him, showing him how much you wanted this. 

Jesse groaned, lazily stroking his cock as he settled between your thighs, standing at the end of the table. He slid his fingers carefully along your slit through the thin swim fabric, teasing you further and making you impatient. 

“Quit teasing me.” You grumbled, propping yourself up on your elbows to watch him eagerly. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of his exquisitely tanned skin and damn near washboard abs underneath that lovely layer of body hair, and god _damn_ you swore you were drooling just looking at the monster of a cock in his hands. How does he live day to day knowing he’s got such a weapon in his pants? He must be proud.

“I know you’re real excited, baby.” He hummed, pressing against your aching clit through the swim fabric. You let out a desperate whine and he pulled the bikini aside and dipped two thick fingers into your folds, feeling just how wet and wanting you were for him. You spread your thighs wider the best you could, trying to show him how much you _needed_ him, and luckily for you, he took the hint. 

Those thick fingers plunged into you with ease, pulling a moan from your lips. Your back arched off the table for a moment and he got right to work, curling and scissoring his fingers to get you ready for the much bigger thing that would come after. You wanted to complain and tell him to just fuck you properly already, but you knew that you needed at least a little bit of prep before his very large cock. 

You were squirming under his touch, your body on fire from what he was doing. Just the situation was enough to get you flustered beyond belief. He didn’t finger you for long, showing how impatient he was as well. You looked up at him and let out a soft whimper as you watched him bring his fingers to his mouth and suck your juices off with a moan. His eyes flicked up to look directly at you and you swear you could’ve come just from that look alone. 

“Oh, God.” You sighed, resting your head back down on the table. You reached a hand down to toy with yourself impatiently, trying to get him to hurry up by touching yourself. Your fingers slid over your aching and swollen clit, rubbing in small circles. He let out a soft groan, enjoying the little show that you started to put on for him. 

You felt him close in on you and the thick head of his cock pressed into your soaked hole and you gasped audibly, continuing to touch yourself to heighten your pleasure. One of his large hands rested on your inner thigh as he made it past the threshold, his cock slowly working into you inch by inch. He often pulled out before pushing in more, his other hand coming down to hold your bikini out of the way. Your breath was caught in your throat; you had trouble breathing as the only thing you could focus on was the hot stretch of his cock. 

“Christ, you...you feel phenomenal, buttercup.” He breathed, his accent was thick and it was probably the hottest thing you heard in your life. You could only moan and nod in response, your mind foggy from being absolutely stuffed. Your body jerked slightly as you rubbed desperate circles on your clit, your walls clenching around the huge intrusion. He was already driving you crazy and he had hardly done a thing to you. 

You nodded wildly, at a total loss for words. You rolled your hips, non-verbally telling him to _hurry up and fuck you, already!_ He took your hint, and judging by how quickly he obliged, he was feeling the same sense of urgency as his hips rocked slowly into you, eliciting a deep, smooth moan from his throat. His cock slid easily along the velvety softness of your insides and your eyes rolled back into your head as your back arched into him. He was panting softly already just from the sheer feeling of him filling you repeatedly, albeit slowly. The pace was killing you but you know that you needed to take a bit of time before he could roughen you up a little more, but you were damn impatient. 

“More, Jesse.” You breathed, remembering the name he mentioned. At the sound of his name, his head dipped and he did as you requested, speeding his hips up. 

“Fuck, yer killin’ me, baby.” He mumbled, his large hands wandering up all over your body, just needing to keep himself busy as he hips worked more, speeding up his pace and making your body tingle all over. 

“I-I...only said you name.” You laughed, opening your eyes and looking up to his blushing face, or maybe he was a little sunburned. Either way, he looked adorable in your eyes. 

“Yeah, but it sounded so fuckin’ good. Say it again, lemme hear that pretty voice, darlin’.” He drawled, squeezing your breasts and rubbing his thumbs over your sensitive nipples.

_”Jesse.”_ You whined as his thumbs pinched at your hardened nubs, your back arching slightly off the table as he picked up speed with his thrusts. The new speed and slightly different angle as he adjusted his hips caused lewd noises to be made as he fucked into you but it only turned you on more. You tried to spread your legs but you were already at your limit, much to your dismay. 

"Fuck, that's exactly what I like." He panted, his once controlled thrusts already becoming a little erratic. He tried to keep his pace, letting his hands wander all over before they settled between your legs as he replaced your own fingers and started to rub at your sensitive bundle of nerves, sending a large and sudden jolt of pleasure through your veins. It felt so much better when he touched you there, so you let him take over, bringing your hands up to palm at your own breast to keep yourself busy. 

You knew that you wouldn't last too long with the way he was picking up the pace. His cock was thick and just the right length to hit every spot inside of you with ease, making you moan out rather loudly with every movement. You hoped to God that there was no one nearby to hear the two of you going at it, but at the same time, the idea of someone listening in was kind of hot. You couldn't stop looking at Jesse as he fucked you. His gaze was constantly switching between the action between your legs, up your body, and upward further to occasionally watch your expression twist into various pleasurable faces. 

"Yer so beautiful, I could watch ya all day, baby." He praised breathlessly, his accent was thick and slurred from arousal and it was almost too much to handle and you were getting closer and closer to your edge. 

"I-I'm close Jesse." You whined, trying to raise your hips to change the angle to hit that one sensitive spot inside of you. Jesse took your hint and bent your legs forward with his free hand, angling you just right to rub against you g-spot perfectly. 

You screamed out maybe a little louder than you intended and your hands scrambled to grab something, _anything_ to ground yourself. You grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him down further so he was towering over you and you were face to face. 

"Me too, baby. I...I wanna come inside. Can I, honey?" Jesse panted, basically begging you. 

You couldn't help but nod in agreement, wanting it just as bad as he did. You once again reached down to replace his hand on your clit and his moved to your hips for leverage as he once more upped the pace, driving into you hard and fast and full of desperation. You were both moaning and panting loudly and before you knew he drove you over the edge with a scream of his name. 

He came not too soon after you as well, filling you up just like he said he would. You felt his seed spill inside of you and it was strange for sure, but you found yourself loving the feeling, especially when you felt a little trickle out as he slowed. His face rested on your chest, burying his face between your breasts and you both cooled down, panting and spent and totally satisfied. 

"That was...that was definitely something." You chuckled breathlessly, watching your new friend's head bounce on your chest. He laughed as well, nodding weakly. 

"I hope ya had fun, sweetheart, because I sure as hell did." He said, finally sitting up and reluctantly pulling out of your tight heat. You whined at the wet and empty feeling between your legs, but you knew you would have to part eventually. You sat up as well, propping yourself up on your elbows to look up at Jesse and nod, giving him a little smile despite being rather exhausted. 

"It was an unexpected turn of events, but I'm happy we got to do this." You said, licking your lips. 

"Yeah, for sure. Now uh...would...would ya like to maybe join me for dinner?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck like he was nervous. That was surprising, considering how bold he was with pushing you against a wall and getting into your pants like a pro. 

"You should've asked me that before we fucked. Isn't it usually supposed to be the other way around?" You asked with laugh, leaning back a little bit. You both laughed a little before you hummed, tilting your head. 

"We can go to dinner, but only if you come back to my place after."


End file.
